1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device; particularly to an electronic device that has at least one interchangeable electronic module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technologies advance, electronic manufacturers research and develop different types of electronic products according to market needs and wants. However, the different specifications and configurations of each product design commonly result in issues of high incompatibility between different products. In terms of the presently most commonly seen electronic devices, such as laptop computers, handheld electronic devices, and smart phones that are light-weight and convenient, most electronic devices only have 3 to 4 connection interfaces for users to use to connect to other electronic apparatuses.
In addition, when users have a need to connect the electronic device to another electronic device belonging to a specialized field, very often the electronic device of the specialized field will utilize a connection interface very different from any other field. In this case, normal electronic devices would not be able to connect to specialized electronic devices since the specialized electronic device utilizes a specialized interface that is incompatible with normal electronic devices.